


To Love a Ghost

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: Beiro - Freeform, F/F, GHOST AU ... not the movie ok lol, Kafar, Nolanos - Freeform, Ravaphine - Freeform, more like Casper AU... kind of sorta-ish, they aren't prominant but are important lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: You want to ignore the ghost in your house but after weeks of watching her, you can't handle how sad and lonely she looks.





	To Love a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, another AU so quickly? Yes. Why? Because the drawing I want to do is not attainable at the moment so my creativity goes towards this instead! I'm sure there's bits that don't quite make sense but let me tell you... Idgaf because who edits things? Certainly not me.

This is the fifth time you’ve been to this abandoned house, it’s technically  _ yours _ , but you’ve never even lived in it. Mielikki and Takara gave it to you when you turned seventeen but you never felt comfortable living in it and no one else seemed to want to. Nolanos, Beiro, and Ravaphine keep dragging you along. They think it’s harmless to play with a ouija board and no matter how many countless times you tell them  _ not _ to do it and it  _ is _ dangerous, they don’t listen. You can’t even tell them about the ghost that’s always here, has been here even before they pulled out the board.

 

She scared the shit out of you at first. You’ve never been a fan of ghosts. The trauma of watching you’re family brutally murdered and then having to pretend to also be dead around a bunch of bodies and the aftermath never did go away. Their ghosts haunting you for  _ years _ after the event. 

 

But after the third time you calmed the fuck down and realized how  _ lonely _ she looked. She never interacted with the four of you, she just sort of… watched. You even swear she stopped you from tripping down the stairs the fourth visit to the house.

 

Today you’ve decided to talk to her. You wait for your friends to start their stupid ritual, you never do tell them you purposefully left out a step so that they never actually conjure spirits, and walk into the other room where you can see her sitting at the window and staring out of it.

 

She turns to look at you and it doesn’t register at first, but her green eyes widen when she realizes you’re looking  _ at _ her.

 

“H— hi.” You manage to get out, you told yourself you were fine, but you’re still scared as hell.

 

“Hello,” the ghost whispers in awe. “You— you can see me?”

 

You nod and watch as she jumps down from the seat below the window. She’s a dwarf with braided red hair and you wonder if the last thing she was doing before she passed was baking something because she’s got a stained apron over her clothes.

 

She reaches out and you freeze as her hand passes through you, the chill of where she touches you is significant and kind of amazing at the same time. Her shoulders slump as it happens, “I guess that was too much to ask for wasn’t it?”

 

There’s a weird twang to her voice. It filters between sounding almost proper British and Texan. 

 

“Maybe a little,” you reply. You take a seat on the floor, so you’re facing the room your friends are in, she sits in front of you, still amazed that you can see her.

 

“How can you see me?” 

 

You shrug, “I’ve always been able to.”

 

She bites her lip and it catches you off guard because you have a funny feeling in your chest and you can’t believe your first crush is going to be on a fucking ghost. “You didn’t say anything the other times.” Her voice is sad and upset and your heart breaks a little and you wonder how long she’s been stuck here.

 

“I’m sorry… I uh… ghosts actually scare the shit out of me.” You give an apologetic smile and she frowns.

 

“I’m… do I scare you? I’m sorry, I never meant to be threatening.”

 

“No, I mean, yes at first but um… you just… you look so…” you groan, figures you even have trouble talking to someone who isn’t even alive. “You just looked so… alone and I wanted… I didn’t want you to be anymore.” You can feel the redness in your cheeks and you turn your head but you know it doesn’t hide it.

 

You can feel the same coldness from earlier and when you turn back she’s reached out to touch your cheek, “You’re so sweet. Thank you. It’s been… it’s been a really long time since anyone has noticed I was here.”

 

You clear your throat and shrug, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand why you’d be frightened. Most people usually are. I’m a bit surprised your friends haven’t seen me with how often they come here with that thing.”

 

You laugh and she smiles and you know you’re screwed as your heart skips, you can’t fucking believe this, feelings are stupid. “I might have forgotten to give them a step or two. I’m amazed they haven’t figured it out yet, to be quite honest.”

 

“Probably for the best.”

 

She chatters on for a while longer and you almost miss your friends closing up for the night. You’ve been so engrossed in her that you didn’t even realize it’d become dark. “What’s your name?” You finally ask and she puts a hand to her chest like she can’t believe she didn’t introduce herself.

 

“Gunnloda, dear.”

 

“Seirixori.”

 

“It was lovely talking to you, Seirixori. Thank you for indulging me.”

 

“Anytime,” you whisper as your friends head towards you.

 

They start loudly regaling stories of who they talked to, which you know to be false, but you won’t point it out. Especially now that you’ve made an ethereal friend.

 

“How about we try again next week.” You say and they turn to you wide-eyed and you have to take a step back because you know that look in their eyes. “No, no, no, you guys—” They all yell in excitement and you can hear Gunnloda’s laughter when they tackle you to the floor.    

 

You end up going to the house the day before your friends are set to come over. You find her in the kitchen and you’re very surprised to see her cooking. There’s so much food that you wonder what she’s going to do with all of it.

 

“You can ...do that?”

 

She jumps a little, “Oh dear, I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“Sorry,” you smile and she grins back and waves for you to sit down. “It took a while, but I’ve been around for so long that I, over-time, managed to be able to bring a little normalcy into whatever existence this is.”

 

“Are you… are you not able to cross over? Do you know why?”

 

She smiles sadly and turns away from you and you regret asking. “Must have somethin’ t’do with not believin’ in a higher power and paying for your family’s crimes, I imagine.”

 

It’s a little strange to hear the Texan accent from her, while it slips in every now and then it’s not usually a full sentence. You frown and think it over as she continues to cook. There has to be something else because you’ve met plenty of spirits who don’t believe and have done far worse things and they’d eventually managed to move on. You don’t say that though, wanting to spare her feelings. You roll your eyes at yourself at how stupid this is but you don’t change anything.

 

She finishes cooking and starts to eat while talking to you. You’re amazed when she finishes everything without slowing. It makes you wonder if ghosts actually get hungry and if she can even taste what she made.

 

You stay with her for most of the night. She tells you there are other ghosts but they're only really active when people choose to live here. 

 

She never once mentions what happened to her and it worries you. The tales of other families living here and leaving quickly because of the other ghosts doesn't really bode well for her death. She's young and you know that means she didn't die due to natural causes. 

 

When you finally stumble your way home, well past midnight, instead of heading to bed you start searching for what might have happened. 

 

Her name doesn't turn up anything and it takes you awhile to search for things in the area. When you finally find something significant enough, you really wish you hadn't started looking. 

 

Nearly three hundred years ago,  _ three hundred years,  _ a high-end blacksmithing business seemed to be a front with several behind the scenes nuances, including, but not limited to, sex trafficking and slavery. Exactly where your un-lived in house is. 

 

The worst part, the family that ran it. 

 

Gunnloda’s family.

 

Gunnloda’s very rich family.

 

There’s a  _ large _ group of them in a photo, it doesn’t take her long to find Gunnloda. She looks happy enough, but also younger than her ghost form.

 

The more you dig the worse it gets.

 

The house should be haunted twice over, ouija board or not. But it isn’t. It’s just Gunnloda and whatever spirits come out when people move in.

 

It doesn’t make any sense to you.

 

You worry the whole time about what part Gunnloda had in all of this when you find several headlines about two members of the family being captured by business rivals and left to die. According to the article, they had been raised to run the legitimate family business and kept in the dark about the other half on purpose.  


 

Her cousin, Kafar, died from several wounds while Gunnloda was left alone and abandoned by her captors to starve to death— in their family’s own slave pens several stories underground.   


 

You can’t imagine the fear and pain of dying that way… but none of it adds up as to  _ why _ Gunnloda is still on this plane of existence.

 

You keep searching and the more you find ends up adding to your confusion instead of clearing it up.

 

The house has been exorcised at least five times. Which only explains the lack of activity. 

 

It doesn’t explain why Gunnloda’s spirit is still there.

 

The next day comes and you’re determined to talk to Gunnloda about it, however when you get there your friends want to search the house instead and while Gunnloda follows you, you can’t exactly talk to her while your friends are around.

 

You promise them they can stay over the next time. If you can figure any of this mystery out, you just might actually live in this house, but you want to make sure Gunnloda is truly the only one here.

 

You stay the night by yourself. Something you never would have done before you met Gunnloda. You talk to her for  _ hours,  _ about her and her life and then about you and your life, but not about what happened to her. Not yet. It’s nearly sunrise by the time you fall asleep. 

 

You wonder if you dreamt feeling her lie down beside you.

 

A few weeks go by and your friends are starting to get suspicious. You’ve been visiting the house every day. You’ve practically moved in by now. That’s how they find out. Your things have been scattered all over the place, there’s less dust, the kitchen actually has dishes and the electricity and water are running.

 

It’s easy enough to tell them you’re planning on moving in. They don’t really question it, other than now they can have so many sleepovers. You know it won’t be long before at least two of them actually live with you.

 

The domesticity that you’re enjoying with Gunnloda is starting to strain on your heart. You’ve resigned yourself to loving a ghost. Yes, loving. The more you get to know her the more you fall. 

 

The less you want to ask about how she died.

 

You start searching the basement one day. She doesn’t follow. You can see it in her eyes, the panic, the terror.

 

She makes an excuse about wanting to cook and you let her go. You’ll ask about it when she’s had time to calm herself.

 

It takes you hours to clean just a quarter of the room. There’s dust, dead rats, boxes upon boxes of paperwork, and random knick-knacks from previous owners who just up and left. 

 

You start taking things upstairs to get rid of later. When you’re about halfway done is when whatever other entity lives here makes itself known.

 

_ Help us… _

 

_ Save us… _

 

The voices ring out into the quietness and you freeze, barely holding onto the box in your hands. They're deep and guttural and not at all innocent sounding. “Fuck, shit, why did I do this alone?” You’d almost forgotten your fear of ghosts, but this just ramps it back up to an eleven.

 

You quickly make your way up the stairs and you know you’re clumsy and any other day you might think it was your fault but you can feel the burning on your chest and arms just before you start falling backwards. “Oh fuck,” you manage to whisper and you just close your eyes waiting for the inevitable because there’s no railing and the box is slipping out of your hands but you know you aren’t going to be quick enough to stop yourself.

 

“No! Kafar! Not this one, don’t you dare! Seirixori!”

 

You’re shoved forward and you catch a brief glimpse of Kafar, but he looks nothing like the picture you saw.

 

You watch Gunnloda fly down the stairs and both her and Kafar smack into one another and then they’re both gone.

 

You scramble up the stairs, box forgotten and you wait.

 

You wait for  _ hours _ .

 

At some point you realize you started crying.

 

Because she doesn’t come back.

 

It’s been a week and you haven’t seen her.

 

Haven’t felt her.

 

Haven’t heard her.

 

Every so often you can hear things being tossed around in the basement. You tried going down there once but the second you opened the door you knew it wasn’t a good idea. The heaviness on your chest and the feeling of hate radiated out towards you and you end up putting a lock on the door.

 

Weeks go by and your friends have picked up on how depressed you’ve been. You can’t help it. It feels so… so ridiculous. It was never going to work, but gods do you miss her. You miss her so much and it feels just as devastating as when your lost your mother at sixteen. 

 

They sit you down one night and you stay silent. They’re about to give up, yelling because they’re frustrated and you know they aren’t really mad, they’re just … they’re scared for you and want to help you, you know this. So when Ravaphine is the first to start leaving you just you start laughing. The laughter quickly turns into sobs and you tell them everything. From being able to see the ghost, to telling them they’ve been using the ouija board wrong this whole time and then the whole story, quickly falling for Gunnloda and then her disappearing.

 

They’re quiet, so quiet and you can’t stand it.

 

You get up, you need to leave, it’s all too much.

 

Beiro’s the first one over, quickly followed by the other two and they pull you into a hug that ends up with all of you on the floor and you sobbing in their arms.

 

Ravaphine cracks a joke about how of course the first person you fall for is a ghost and it doesn’t even make sense but it makes you laugh and that’s all she wanted.

 

Nolanos picks you up and swears to you that they’ll figure it out and help you. And you’re so glad because you really can’t get yourself to go down into that basement, not alone.

 

Nearly a full week goes by before they come back and you just stare at them as they walk into your house arms full of  _ expensive _ equipment you know is used for the paranormal.

 

Nolanos just shrugs at your worry of them spending so much and tells you that he built some of it and Beiro waves it off, his parents finally glad he’s interested in something other than his guitar.

 

Ravaphine of course tells you that love has no price tag and she’s so enthusiastic about all of this that you dare not tell her you think that’s not how things work.

 

You still can’t get yourself to go down the stairs to the basement, so instead you sit at the top, watching as they do their thing. Beiro starts digging through boxes in the back corner and then starts  _ actually digging _ .

 

You ask what he’s doing and he tells you that for the past six days they’ve been getting all the history that they could and they believe there’s either a curse from some of the killed slaves or Kafar himself has decided to haunt whoever steps foot into the house.

 

You start to think how you’d never seen him before and you can’t help but think Gunnloda’s been fighting him this entire time. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t cross.

 

He then tells you that maybe they can find Kafar’s bones and if they get them out of the house, Kafar will go as well.

 

You’re pretty sure they won’t find anything. You don’t know a lot about how things work but you’re pretty sure those bones would be pretty far down and no way they could dig them up any time soon, especially when they don’t know the exact location he died. If they’re even still there.

 

A few hours go by and while they seem excited about things, Gunnloda hasn’t shown herself and you can’t handle it anymore so you remove yourself and go up to your room and pray sleep will come to you.

 

It doesn’t and there’s a few moments where you  _ swear _ she’s there with you but when you look no one’s there and you can’t help the sobs that wrack your body.

 

The sound of screaming wakes you and you race down to your friends and don’t give a second thought as you enter the basement.

 

Your friends are just standing there staring and when you see what they’re looking at you feel your chest fill up with so much relief and fear that you can’t quite figure out what to do with yourself.

 

Gunnloda is there with her back to your friends and she’s fighting, actual fighting, with Kafar. It’s absurd and you feel like this was  _ more _ than three-hundred years ago because she has a hammer in one hand and a shield in the other and you’re so fucking confused because this is more medieval than it should be. 

 

He fires at her with what looks like dark magic and she stands her ground, shield taking most of the damage. 

 

The fight drags on and both take some serious blows but it starts to become stagnant and neither make any progress. It isn’t until something catches your eyes that it all turns around. You don’t understand how your friends missed it, in fact you can’t believe you didn’t see it down here before. In one of the back corners is a circular crest, glowing the same color as Kafar’s magic, looking exactly like the Frostbeard family crest you saw in one of the articles you read. 

 

You race over to it and it causes enough attention that they both turn to look at you. Kafar, seeing where you’re headed yells and it sends shivers down your spine but you keep going.

 

“No! Seirixori, look out!” 

 

It’s the first thing you’ve heard from her in weeks and you almost stop to look at her but you can’t. You can’t because somehow you know that  _ you _ have to be the one to destroy this object. The force of his magic his you just as you grab the crest and you can feel yourself fading but you find it within yourself to slam the crest into the ground, using your own fall to add to the pressure.

 

The last thing you see is a burst of white light.

 

The first thing you feel is pain. 

 

Your entire body hurts and you struggle to open your eyes because even your eyelids hurt. You groan and the voices above you go quiet.

 

“I hurt too much to be dead,” Your voice is rough and you start coughing and it sends waves of pain up and down your body. You let out a whine and you feel cool hands stroking your face.

 

“Seirixori…you’re okay— you— you’re okay.” It’s Gunnloda and your eyes fly open, and the white light you saw before you passed out is still present. 

 

You know you’ve got a dumb ass grin on your face despite swearing that even your hair hurts, but seeing Gunnloda again is all that matters. When you reach out to touch her the white light, that you thought was from her is actually radiating off of you and it distracts you enough that you don’t notice the most important thing.

 

Gunnloda’s solid.

 

You struggle to sit up, Gunnloda and your friends try to stop you. You bat away their hands and you’re drenched in sweat by the time you manage to get yourself into a sitting position. The light from you fades the second you wrap your arms around her.

 

She smells like fresh bread, burning metal, and something else you can’t place. It’s the most wonderful thing you’ve ever breathed in. She covers your face in kisses until she finally meets your lips with hers. You’ve felt so lost ever since your mom died but the moment her lips pressed up against yours that feeling vanishes. You found your home again.

 

Your friends stand around awkwardly and when it gets a little  _ too _ heavy they decide the perfect way to get you to stop is to tackle the both of you into a group hug. It quickly reminds you that your skin feels like it’s on fire and your muscles are being pummeled by an invisible force.

 

They pull away, Gunnloda starts fussing. You see Kafar gone and you aren’t even sure what happened, and as it turns out, no one is. The light blinded everyone and by the time it lessened Kafar was gone and Gunnloda materialized in front of them.

 

Gunnloda starts to tell you everything and you try to get her to stop, you don’t care right now, she’s here, she’s solid and you can hold her. But you’re too weak to do anything but listen. 

 

There’s still things you aren’t sure about, but none of it matters when she somehow manages to carry you up the stairs by herself.

 

You’ll figure out the whole story later, but for now…

 

For now you can finally _feel_ the woman you love and nothing else matters.


End file.
